1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is capable of outputting a sound that corresponds to a touch input and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
In a case of a mobile terminal equipped with a touch screen, the touch screen can be used as an input device as well as an output device. When the touch screen is used as the input device in such a manner, a predetermined effect sound can be output according to a touch applied to the touch screen.